The Patient Recruitment Retention, Intervention and Outcomes Core (RRRIO) will guide outreach and tailored stroke education to high risk communities in the District of Columbia, facilitate recruitment and retention of study participants, develop and refine behavioral interventions, evaluate the effectiveness of community programs aimed at decreasing barriers to acute stroke treatment, and assess outcomes of participants enrolled in Projects 2 and 3. Dr. Edwards, the Core PI, will be assisted in achieving these aims by Dr. Gibbons, the Co-Pi, and Dr. Covington, a Co-investigator. This Core will be responsible for cultural sensitivity training of investigators and all project staff, development and review of recruitment, consent and participant education materials and procedures, and collection of program evaluation and functional outcome data. The Core Investigators will interact with and support the activities of Projects 1, 2, and 3 as well as assist Core C with the analysis and interpretation of outcome data. Drs. Edwards and Gibbons will design and the implement community surveys, focus groups and key informant interviews to identify barriers to acute stroke treatment with Dr. Hsia, PI of Project 1. Dr. Covington will assist Dr. Hsia with the training of students from Georgetown and Howard Universities as stroke ambassadors. Dr. Covington and Dr. Edwards will co-facilitate regular meetings of the Community Advisory Committee. Drs. Gibbons and Covington will assist Dr. Dromerick, PI of Project 2, in the training and day to day supervision of stroke navigators. Dr. Covington will supervise day to day data collection activities. The Core investigators will hold a weekly teleconference and communicate via email and telephone on a day to day basis as needed. The overall goal of the PRRIO Core is to provide information on the elimination of barriers to effective treatment and the impact of health disparities on long term stroke outcomes. The PRRIO Core will support the translation of the Stroke Disparities Program Project findings to more effective stroke prevention, evidence-based treatment and secondary prevention programs for underserved racial/ethnic populations.